En sueños
by mikaelaamaarhcp
Summary: Ed en munich... Winry en Rissembool... se aman, se extrañan... pero el destino desidio que no debian estar juntos... ¿podran decirse lo que sienten? Edwin


**Holas... Bueno estaba aburrida y me digo... ¿Que carajo hago?…**

**y una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice: -haz un fic… o mejor continuar el que ya tienes publicado, o los que ya tienes en la computadora empezados…**

**-claro haré un nuevo fic!!!! Y salio esto… y bueno queria hacer algo distinto a lo que escribo, o a lo que acostumbro leer asi que hice un Edwin..**

______________________________________________________________________

Se encontraba solo en su departamento en el centro de Munich, Alemania. Su hermano menor había salido de la ciudad a atender unos asuntos pendientes, por lo que se quedo solo en ese frió y lúgubre departamento.

Al verse sin su pequeño hermano le agarro la nostalgia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su búsqueda por la piedra filosofal los llevo a separarse en diferentes mundos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sin verlo? Mucho mas de lo que el podía soportar.

Paso su vista por el departamento, todo estaba limpio gracias a su hermano, el cual siempre había sido muy ordenado, para su suerte ya que si fuera por el, ese lugar no seria habitable ni para las ratas.

Siguió observando cada centímetro del lugar, como en busca de algo, algo que lo uniera con su pasado, con su mundo, con…ella. Miro absolutamente todo su hogar esperando encontrar su fotografía, por mas pequeña que esta fuera, en una de las paredes del lugar, algo que le recordara a ella, a esa joven que lo cautivo; por mas terco que este fuera, estaba enamorado, si enamorado de Winry Rockbell.

Suspiro pesadamente. Era inútil, no había nada de ella o que le recordara en ese lugar, ni siquiera su viejo automail, ya que lo había cambiado por uno mas económico, debido a la crisis económica de la época, (nota: recordemos que Edward, si no recuerdo mal, llego a una Europa envuelta por la primera guerra mundial, lo que significa que después de pasar esa época, fue afectado por la crisis de 1929… si estoy equivocada corríjanme por favor… sigamos con el fic) se sentía solo, no como esa soledad debido a que estas sin compañía, sino que tenia un gran hueco en su joven corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con el? ¿Por qué lo alejaba de ella, a quien amaba, a quien nunca, jamás, le pudo decir un te quiero?  
Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el colchón. Deshizo la cama de un tirón para poder cubrirse con las pesadas mantas que lo protegían tan hábilmente del frió invierno alemán. Lentamente fue cerrando sus dorados ojos, permitiendo el acceso al mundo de Morfeo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba sola encerrada en su cuarto. No se animaba a bajar. Todo le recordaba a el. Los automails, las paredes llenas de cuadros de ellos de pequeños, la leche, incluso un pequeño gatito dorado, al igual que sus ojos, que había recogido unas semanas atrás. Ese día se cumplían ya unos 6 años desde que el se fue.

Paso su vista por su cuarto, deteniéndose en una pequeña cajita de color ocre, en la que se encontraban unos sencillos pero a su vez delicados aros de plata. "_el ultimo regalo de Ed"_ pensó. Lo extrañaba, a ambos mejor dicho, pero mas a el. Lo amaba, con locura. Lo deseaba, deseaba pasar sus noches aferrada a su tórax, gimiendo del placer al sentirlo dentro suyo, deseaba llegar al clímax juntos, ser de el, y de nadie mas. Llegar juntos al crepúsculo de la vida, y poder ser capaz de con un beso, solo un beso, lograr demostrarle eso que guardo durante tanto tiempo. Deseaba que volviera, aunque sea un instante, para decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella, vencer ese miedo y besar sus finos labios, esos que deseo desde que entro en su adolescencia.

-en que cosas pienso-se dijo en voz baja.-el no va a volver. Ya no lo hará. Ya…no…-dijo esta última frase con una lágrima en sus azules ojos, rojizos de llantos anteriores y de lo poco que lograba conciliar el sueño.

Se levanto de su cama (ya que se encontraba en ella), y fue directo hasta su ventana. Ahí observo el hermoso espectáculo que el cielo mostraba. La noche despejada, con una inmensa cantidad de estrellas. Cerró sus ojos para sentir la suave brisa que entraba por su ventana, sintió como sus largos caballos ondeaban al fino toque del viento.

Abrió los ojos esperando ver a lo lejos esperando ver su figura, esperando su regreso. Pero no sucedió. _"no va a volver. No puede hacerlo."_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Se dirigió hacia su cama, abrió las sabanas y se metió entre ellas dejándose caer en un profundo sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un lugar oscuro, extraño. No sabia donde se encontraba. Busco con la mirada algún rastro de vida, algo que le digiera que no se encontraba solo en esa inmensa oscuridad. Pero era en vano, nadie.

-¿¡hay alguien aquí!? ¡Auxilio no se donde estoy!, ¡por favor alguien ayúdeme!- escucho de pronto una desesperada voz femenina a lo lejos. Juraría, no, aseguraría que era la voz de ella. Pero no, no era posible… ¿o si? Corrió en dirección a la voz. Allí la encontró, tirada en el piso, al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Winry.-dijo en un susurro. Ella alzo la vista. Se quedo helado. Vio sus ojos rojizos, su cara más delgada, se la notaba débil. Se acerco con cuidado a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.-Winry, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Ed…Ed… ¿eres tu?-dijo casi sin voz.

-Si Win, lo soy.-dijo mirándola a los ojos. No resistió más, unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de sentimientos reprimidos, un beso tan deseado por ambos.

-Ed… esto es… ¿un sueño?-dijo débilmente.

-No Win, no lo es.

-Ed yo… yo te amo.-dijo ella acomodándose en su pecho.

-Yo también Win, yo también.-dijo el besando su cabello, para luego ir bajando hasta llegar a sus labios. Un segundo encuentro con estos se hizo presente en un beso apasionado, lleno de amor, y también ternura.

Los minutos, las horas pasaron. Ellos dos seguían abrazados, besándose de a ratos, diciéndose todo lo que no se habían podido decir en años.

De pronto algo paso, vieron como sus cuerpos se alejaban cada vez más, sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo. La desesperación hizo acto de presencia, ambos gritaban el nombre del otro, tratando así de detener el alejamiento. Pero era en vano, absolutamente nada pasaba. Ellos seguían alejándose el uno del otro hasta desaparecer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó sobresaltada. Recordaba por completo lo que habia pasado.

-acaso todo fue un sueño.-se dijo.-no… no puede ser, Ed parecia tan real. No, debe haber otra explicación. Estoy segura de que senti a Ed.- dijo comensando a llorar.

Se levanto sin muchas ganas de su cama, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se ducho, se seco, se cambio, y fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

-hoy sera un largo día.-se dijo a si misma, sin percatarse de que alguien mas estaba en la habitación.

-si yo pienso lo mismo.-dijo la abuela Pinako.- me acaban de confirmar que vendran tres personas a colocarse automails.

-ya veo- dijo terminando su desayuno.- muy bien a trabajar.- se levanto y se dirigió a la sala a preparar las cosas para preparar los automails.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se despertó sobresaltado. Casi al instante sintió como la puerta de su habitacion se abría dando paso a un joven muy similar a el, casi igual, con sus ojos y cabello en un tono un poco mas oscuros.

-hola hermano, ya llegue. Veo que ya despertaste… va a llover.- dijo este en tono divertido.

-hola al. Si ya desperté… ¿y a que te refieres a que va a llover?- dijo este un poco molesto por el ultimo comentario de su hermano menor.

-y me refiero a que tu nunca te despiertas a esta hora. Además hermano esta nublado.-dijo esto ultimo señalando la ventana que se encontraba al lado de la cama del mayor.- ¿tienes una ventana al lado y no lo sabias?

-no… no lo sabia.- contesto perdido en el piso.

-te ha sucedido algo.- pregunto preocupado su hermano.

-no nada.- dijo sentándose en su cama.- oye Al, tengo hambre, preparame algo de comer.-agrego rascándose su cabeza.

-¿y el por favor donde quedo?- respondió molesto su hermano.

-lo mataron los rusos en la guerra. Ahora que lo sabes preparame algo.

-ay, esta bien. Eres incorregible Ed. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a cocinarte tu?- pregunto molesto.

-cuando tengas novia hermanito.- dijo esto ultimo en tono burlesco.

-¿quieres tus huevos estrellados contra tu cara, o contra tu…?- dijo al en un tono burlesco mezcla de ira.

-ya, ya entendi… en un segundo me levanto y te ayudo con la mesa.- dijo Ed al notar que ese tonito burlesco de sierto hermano suyo escondia una linda amenaza.

Al salio de la habitación, dejando a Ed sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿habra sido un sueño?- se preguntaba mientras se tocaba los labios.

-Ed, baja ya que el desayuno ya casi esta.-se escuchaban los gritos de Al.

-si, ya bajo.-dijo Ed levantandose y caminando hacia su ventana.-_"sea un sueño o no, esperare todos los dias a que la noche nos cubra con su manto, para al cerrar mis ojos poder estar contigo. Lo prometo"-_ te amo Winry.

**_FIN_**

**_Que tierno... hasta no parece escrito por mi.. bueno si les gusta dejen un bonito y tierno review... si no.. mandenme un tomatazo, un zapatillaso o lo que sea.. eso si.. a la cara no por favor..XD.. un beso.._ y recuerden si una ardilla les dice que estan locas.. no le crean porque a mi tambien me lo dijieron... y yo no estoy loca.. me lo dijo el conejito de pascuas en navidad..**


End file.
